1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication interface system, method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a universal integrated module for interfacing a control module to other modules.
2. Related Information
In the past, interfaces have been introduced that interface a control module to other modules. However, there has been no universal interface for interfacing a plurality of communications protocol as particularly contemplated by the present invention.